Why Couldn't I Love You When I Had The Chance
by 1prittypony1
Summary: Is the Creature really a monster? Frankenstein reconsiders his treatment of his Creature. Will it be too late? Warning: Gore in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Till Death

Creatures POV

Cold. All i felt was cold. Mother natures blizzard swirled around me and I wrapped the cloak around me tighter but it did not seem to block out the cold. My whole body was numb. The cloak was all I had for warmth. I have walked for many days and nights and my dogs have all died, the poor creatures. At least they gave me determination but now even that small comfort is gone and I am alone again. I have not eaten or slept for more than a month. Hunger and exhaustion is finally catching up to me as I fall exhausted against the cool snow. I will give in to sleep, an endless sleep that will take me away from the cold, lonely world that have been born into. The hatred of mankind, the loneliness and my hatred and revenge will soon be nothing. I close my eyes and feel mother natures cold caress. I will become dust, as i should have been years ago. I give into the darkness of sleep.

Victors POV

I only have one snow dog left. All of the others have died of starvation, and cold. Even this one dog will die soon and then I will have to pull my sled. Firewood and a blanket are all I have and the clothes on my back are what I have worn for months. The blizzard i have gotten stuck in is miserable. All I feel is cold. Snow stings my eyes and the wind howls against my ears. I see a cave in the distance. Finally, somewhere warm and dry to stay. Suddenly my sled stops and my heart shudders at the thought and I find I was right, for the dog did die right then and there. There was no way to save it and I pet its fur and spoke soothing words to it in its final moments. At least it wasn't alone. I pick it up and carry it to a spot behind a tree. I dig with my already numb fingers, a small grave. After I cover the grave, I thank the Lord for this small gift he had given to me and make my way back to the sled. As I pull it along I can see something on the ground. The closer I got to it, the more I dreaded it. I see the creature I had made is laying at my feet. I quickly pick it up and lay it in the sled.

I finally arrive at the cave. I walk in with caution and am relieved it is unoccupied as I bring in the firewood and blanket. I lay the blanket on the floor and start a fire with some matches in my pocket. I cradle the creature in my arms as if it were a baby and lay it on the blanket next to the fire. I kneel down next to it and notice that it's black lips are already blue. I can find no pulse. My enemy is dead. I should rejoice, for the creature will no longer haunt me. But now I have no one left in my family. Everyone I love is dead because of the creature before me. So what do I do now? I am truly alone.

The creature is dead. It is now his cold body that lays here. I realize now that if I had not run away none of this would have happened. My disgust and fear took over as soon as it opened it's eye's. I now see the creature as a human being and can now can call it him instead of creature, demon, fiend, devil and it. He was brought into the world from my hands and I had a unspoken duty to care for him but alas, I did not. He did not see a beautiful world. He was rejected. Rejected by everyone including me. All he wanted was love but man perceived him as threat or they ran away in fear. He even saw himself as a creature. He was an outcast, doomed to walk the earth alone. Anger and hatred built up from rejection and that is what turned him into a monster. Anger and revenge blinded both of us. If only I could try again and show him the love from me he truly deserves but I know I can't.

I stay by his side till the dawn. The blizzard has stopped and I creep out of the cave as I cradle him in my arms and carry him behind the same tree I had buried the dog the day before. I dig another grave and I lay him inside. I kissed his forehead and covered up the grave. Then, I wept for him. I wept until I had no more tears left. What do I do now? I am now just like him, left alone to wander the earth. I will lay next to him and await death. I close my eyes and give into the darkness of a peaceful eternal sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Time Keeps Ticking On

Creatures POV

What is the sense in living in a world where you are feared and hated? My creator, Frankenstein, turned on me. I told him my tale of woe and sorrow and I only asked one request, for him to make a female that was as hideous as me. He began the creation of her and I contently watched his progress. Then one night, in a fit of repulsion for what he was doing, he tore her apart and my hope vanished. I vowed to murder everyone that he loved and I did. I reveled in the man that I had made him become. He now knew how I felt. He felt the same misery and loneliness. I started a wild goose chase and every time he came close enough I was always right out of his reach. He must have lost his way for I have not seen his sled or heard his dogs barking in the distance behind me. I now realized that up to now, I was fueled with hatred and revenge. I now admit of my wrongdoing but it was the only way to teach him what misery and loneliness really felt like. I do not want to kill my creator. There is no need, for in his state of mind he will slowly kill himself. I had gone back to Frankenstein's apartment and had taken small surgical metal scissors. I now hold the sharp instrument in my left hand. My hand hovers for a minute over my beating heart. Then I begin to carefully cut into my skin until I have a big enough wound. Blood began to seep out of it, a comforting warmth in the cold blizzard. I then plunge my right hand into it and begin to search for that necessary blood pumping origin, which life is not complete without. I find it, and griping it in my right hand, firmly tear it out. I now gaze at the organ in my hand covered in blood and still beating with life. It began to beat slower and slower until the beating died. It won't be long now. I will leave this cold and harsh world behind. Wherever I go from here, let it only bring me piece and happiness. I can feel my breath start to slow down and darkness begins to blur my vision. I give into the overwhelming cool blackness and descend into a calming sleep. I am free of this world at last!

Victor's POV

I was chasing the devil I had created when I was very misfortune to run into a blizzard. I had to seek shelter for the night. I awoke to find all of my dogs had died. The poor things. They couldn't get into the cave in time and had died of the cold. I dug graves for each of them and thanked the Lord for there comfort on my journey. From there I walked and I have been walking ever sense. I trudge through the snow slowly. I am hungry and tired but I must keep going. I must kill the devil. I know he is waiting for me. He might be behind me this very minute. I quickly look behind me and find no one. I only hear my breathing and my heart beating inside my ears. Up ahead I see a shape and walk towards it and as I move towards it my blood freezes and my hair stands on end, for it is my devil, the evil creature, that creature I have so foolishly given life to is laying on the ground unmoving at my feet. I kneel next to him and put my ear to his chest. No breathing. I check for the slightest heartbeat. No pulse. As I look over him, I notice my surgical scissors in his hand. They are covered in blood and as I look closer I find that he had cut a wound above his heart and had pulled his own heart out, for it is now loosely held in his cold hand. Oh! Oh what a horrid way to take a life! My poor creature had come to use one of my instruments to take his own life when I should have done it for him and finish what I started. But now i have no fear. The nightmare is over. But wait! There's a piece of paper here.

My Dear Creator,

If you are reading this, it means that you have seen what is left of me. No doubt you are confused. Why did I take my own life? Well, you are now burdened with so much sorrow that you will eventually take your own life as well. I am sure you are disappointed that you can not finish what you started. Do not worry for I am in a better place and I will trouble you no more. I am confessing to everything I took away from you. I now realize I was filed with anger and revenge. I am truly sorry but there was no other way to make you pay for my sorry, painful, hated life. This whole thing could have been prevented if you would have taken my hand and showed me that there is somebody in this world who dose not think I am something to be feared. They can see past the wretch I am and find it in there heart to love me. Show me some sort of comforting deed. Show me that mankind is not lost. I realized that everyone needs love. But, alas, no one can love an ugly creature such as I. Every time I look at my reflection I am repulsed at what I see. I can not bear to think that the monster I see before me is me. I am ugly. No wonder everyone runs away. I am hated. All I wanted was love and all you did, Frankenstein, thy creator, was turn your back on me. Spurn me a devil like that rest of mankind. Leave me to wallow in misery and loneliness. I walk this world a lonely outcast. Why, creator, did you bring me to life? Did you only think of the result and not of the consequences? You didn't want to face the consequences as Jekyll did with Hyde. But, unlike Jekyll, you didn't convince yourself that all the death was my fault. You correctly assume that all the death is your doing. If you had not selfishly created me, these deaths wouldn't have happened. Although I can't blame it all on you for I did kill for revenge and I am not the innocent one. For even if I am not born as a normal human, I am one. I have feelings and thoughts that I want to share with mankind. I wanted to be a part of there world but they turned there backs on me as did you. But do not take from this letter more sorrow but more wisdom. I hope I am in heaven now and you forgive me for all the pain I have caused you.

P.S. Are you surprised that I know another book? I found it in your library and read it. You should read it sometime. You and Jekyll have some similarities.

Your miserable creature

After I had read this I wept over him. The poor miserable wretch. He was right that I had let my revenge and anger get the best of me and had persuaded him with hatred when I should have taken his advice the first time he had come to me and loved him. But, alas! my anger had blinded me to only see the horrid creature I had created and not the man he was.

I lifted him into my arms. His body was cold and frozen. I held him in my arms as a mother would hold her child. I looked down upon my creation with sympathy and pity and not with rage and hatred. I wept as I walked and whispered my apology to an unhearing body. I finally understood and saw him not as a monster but as a man. I should have giving him guidance and love but instead I looked at him with hatred and shunned him. Oh, if only I could go back and make everything right but I know it is impossible and time keeps ticking on. We must move forward and forget the past or the past will drag us down with it toward misery. I just wish I could make it up to him somehow for teaching me that it's what on the inside that makes us human and not on the outside.

I reached the cemetery and paid for a grave to be dug. I paid for a headstone and a funeral. I placed him myself in a coffin and before i closed the lid, I kissed his forehead and placed a red rose in his hand. They then lowered him into the grave, as I whispered the Lords prayer under my breath, covered the grave and had placed a headstone above it that said

My beloved creature

As soon as you lived, you died. I pray that you are in heaven now, your painful life is behind you and you are at an everlasting piece.


End file.
